Soulmates
by weptwishes
Summary: they were soulmates who would find each other through each life and dimension. Makorra.


_The basic idea of this story is that we, as people, live multiple lives in different worlds. As we pass away, we move on to a different life with completely different circumstances- we probably look different, with different family members, different human abilities, different everything._

_Only two things remain constant in each life: Our personality and our soulmate._

* * *

In this life and world, she was the Avatar and he was an idiot.

It was mainly happiness. Happiness and change. There were times when they both thought that their relationship would never work out, but at the end, they could not bear to live without being at the other's side.

Korra was a great Avatar. She allowed for a new age; one that was different and very much needed. Spirits living alongside people. Learning to coexist with them. Korra was an important Avatar to the cycle, one that would definitely go down in the history books.

Mako did his job as a detective well. He cracked big cases; often times, he would make headlines not because he was affiliated with the Avatar but because he was brilliant and made for the job of bettering Republic City.

Jazz, satomobiles, probending, moving pictures. Each other. Memories made dancing in galas that Asami would throw, silently enjoying each other's company in the ferry rides to and from Air Temple Island, arguing and pushing and shoving and kissing at the end of it.

They were soulmates. It was obvious.

As Korra passed away, Mako knew that it wouldn't be the last of the crazy blue-eyed athlete that he would see. No; they would find each other through time and dimension.

* * *

In this life and world, they were spies for opposing sides of a war.

When they first met, she tried to kill him. Something happened, however, some undeniable silent force bringing them together. Because her knife was at his neck and he was pushed up against a wall, and suddenly she dropped the dang thing and _kissed him._

If he were in his senses, he would have taken advantage of her fault and stabbed the knife through her chest.

But he was too busy kissing the girl back.

They tried to meet in secret, claiming that they were just doing their job. Both of them knew that if they were caught, they would be killed. However, both of them somehow thought it was worth the risk.

Something about her was so familiar to him; something about those blue eyes that told him he had met this girl before.

Something about him was so intimate to her; the amber eyes, his smile, his voice, _everything_. It felt like she had spent a lifetime with him before.

When the war ended, nobody celebrated like the two of them did. They survived. They were not caught. And most importantly, they could be together.

A tram accident ended her life too soon. He never found love like hers ever again.

Not in that life, at least.

* * *

In this life and world, he was the school's stellar athlete and student, and she was the new girl who drove him up the wall.

He was Captain of the basketball team. What he said was what they did. But she came, and challenged him, and voiced her thoughts out loud, and said _well if you're so great, Oh glorious Captain, then why didn't that play get us the shot? Let's try it my way._

But something about her caught him. And something about him caught her. They knew it since day one.

So after they won the championship game, with everyone around them cheering and jumping, with confetti falling from some unknown source, he caught her eye and kissed her. He wasn't surprised when she kissed him back.

Their relationship didn't last long, what with different universities getting in the way. But some years later, at a high school alumni gathering, they saw each other and swore not to leave the other ever again.

She became a doctor, he became a cop. They had a family; a beautiful daughter who had her snarky tongue and his dorky behavior. They were happy. They were always happy when with each other; after all, they were soulmates.

* * *

There were more lifetimes spent where they never even met each other. Where they'd pass each other at some coffee shop and swear that they felt something, some _pull_, but they didn't act on it. They found other people who made them happy, sure; but they were never fully complete as they were in the lifetimes when they found each other.

It was like a game, trying to find the other in the large world. In some lives, they'd have one-night stands. In others, they'd sit next to each other on some random plane ride. In most, they made eye contact for five seconds before never seeing the other again.

But in the main lives, in the_ best_ ones, they found each other and talked to each other and loved each other. Those were the lives worth remembering.

Mako and Korra would find each other through time and dimension, eventually, because they had that that silent pull that only soulmates had.


End file.
